


Its Own Reward

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Duel Monsters, During Canon, Gen, Kaiba Land, a small boy and a large briefcase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Jounouchi offers to carry Kaiba's briefcase for Mokuba and meets with unexpected opposition.





	

Jounouchi shuffled through the cement pathways of Kaiba Land with his hands in his pockets. Going to an amusement park by yourself was the worst. He only came because Anzu wanted to see the new Ferris wheel, but her part-time job called her in at the last minute. Her _school_ - _prohibited_ part-time job, he reminded himself. His frown deepened.

He’d bought the ticket ahead of time, though. He wasn’t going to waste something he’d paid good money for, so he might as well try to enjoy this. Just as he was about to scope out the food stands, he paused, eyes straining against the bright afternoon light. Was that...

Jounouchi broke into a run. “Hey, little buddy! What are you up to today?”

Mokuba skidded to a stop and swung around, balance shifting left and right with the weight of the metal briefcase. His eyes lit, and he steadied himself. “I’m taking big brother his stuff. Administration needed him here… it was supposed to be quick, so he left his briefcase at home, but now it’s going to be a while.”

Jounouchi looked him over – watched him brace both hands on the handle and work every muscle in his arms to keep the thing just half a foot off the ground. He frowned. “How far do you have to go?”

“Not that far. It’s the office on the east side of the park.” Mokuba rolled his shoulders slightly, pulling against the weight.

Jounouchi forced the concern from his face with a big grin. “Well, hey, here’s an idea. Why don’t you let your old pal Jounouchi carry that for you?” He reached for it. 

“ _No_!”

Jounouchi jumped at Mokuba’s sudden volume, freezing mid-stoop. “No?”

Mokuba took a step back, lifted the briefcase, and hugged it to his chest. Normally, Jounouchi didn’t think the Kaiba brothers looked much alike, but Mokuba’s determined glare could convince him otherwise. His lips set in a tight line, and he slowly shook his head.

“R-relax, I’m not gonna make you.” Jounouchi rubbed his cheek and backed off. Mokuba lowered the briefcase but didn’t put it down, not even for a second. “Why? You trust me, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I trust you.” Mokuba smirked. “And even if you did try to steal it, I could call security on you. They’d throw you out on your butt in an instant.”

“Um… right.” Sweat beaded on the back of Jounouchi’s neck, and it wasn’t from the sunlight. “So let me make it easier on you. Hauling that thing around all day has to do a number on your arms.”

Mokuba shook his head harder, dark hair flying. “No way. I can’t. This is my job.”

Jounouchi’s hands clenched into fists. “Does he force you to do that? I ought to-”

With a sneer, Mokuba said, “Numbskull! Of course he doesn’t.”

Great. Even the kid was looking down on him. Jounouchi took a deep breath and asked, “Well, then… why?”

Mokuba’s chest puffed out. “Why? Because _I_ say so. It’s a really important job, and only _I_ can do it.”

Holding his sides, Jounouchi erupted into laughter.

Red flooded Mokuba’s face. “Hey! Why are you laughing?”

“No, I- I’m sorry, Mokuba...”

Mokuba’s nostrils flared. “You’re mocking the Vice President of Kaiba Corporation right on Kaiba Land premises. Maybe I really should have you thrown out!”

Jounouchi wiped the tears from his eyes. “No, sorry. I’m really sorry. I understand now. This is a very grave matter.”

“… as long as you understand,” Mokuba said, eying him warily.

“Seriously. I get it.” He couldn’t keep himself from ruffling Mokuba’s hair.

Weighed down by the briefcase, Mokuba couldn’t get away fast enough. One eye screwed shut. “Hey! What are you-”

“You’re a good kid, Mokuba. You’re a really good kid.”

“I am _not_.”

“Suuure you aren't. Say, are Kaiba’s cards in there?”

Mokuba snorted. “Duh. What else would it be? Besides some documents and stuff, I mean.”

Jounouchi wondered if Mokuba realized that “documents and stuff” were the point of any normal person’s briefcase, but he held his tongue. “Then what are we waiting for? You need to do your job, and I...” He patted the shirt pocket where he had stowed his deck. “Need a rematch with your brother. That’d be way more fun than going on rides by myself, anyway.”

“You're here by yourself?” Mokuba’s brow rose. “Did a girl stand you up?”

“N-no! No way! I mean, sort of, but-” It was Jounouchi’s turn to flush.

Mokuba snickered. “More importantly, do you think he’ll actually duel you? This is my brother we're talking about.”

Jounouchi folded his arms, a glint in his eye. “I don’t know. You think he’s physically capable of turning down a duel?”

“You got me. Fine, if you really feel like losing.” Mokuba adjusted his hold on the briefcase and started off, Jououchi in tow. After a few steps, he stopped. “Hey, after that, if you have time…”

Jounouchi tilted his head. “Yeah?”

“Want to go on some rides with me? … that’s one of my jobs too, you know. Giving important people tours of the rides. I guess I could pretend you’re important for a while.”

Jounouchi grinned and ruffled Mokuba’s hair with renewed vigor. “In that case, I guess I can pretend to be honored.”


End file.
